Scars
by Dreams Of Athena
Summary: Hermione is scared and alone. Will Blaise be able to help her. One-Shot. Hermione/Blaise


She was seated in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, alone. Harry and Ron decided to start Aurors training and Ginny decided to stay home, after almost losing Fred the Weasley's just wanted a year to reconnect, to build, to grow and to become a family again. She was alone, alone and heading back to Hogwarts. A silver lining was to be found though, she'd been made head girl, which meant she had her own dorm. Almost. She had to share with the head boy, whoever that may be. She wondered if it would be him, if she would see him again, if he would return. Blaise. He saved her life, the night of the battle. Pulling her into a hidden alcove just as death eaters ran past, his arms crushed her to his chest, _'my love, my love, be safe, please my love.'_ He mumbled, he pressed his lips to the forehead of the witch he had loved since 5th year. _'Stay safe, cara.'_ His parting words, and then he was gone. Maybe they would cross paths this year. Maybe not.

She looked down the word MUDBLOOD was carved into her forearm, a scar to remain forever, no magic could heal it, no charm could disguise it, that disgusting, vile word would remain on her till the end of time. That's only one of many, she thought sadly.

Hermione had always struggled with her self-worth, she knew she was intelligent, smart and one of the most powerful witches the wizarding world had seen in a long time, she was proud of her intellect and power, her appearance not so much. She looked at herself in the reflection of the carriage window, her hair had lost its bushiness and had darkened in colour, inky black curls framed her face and tumbled down her shoulders, brushing the small of her back and her eyes were a bright amber, she could admit she was almost pretty, but that wasn't what bothered her.

It was her scars.

The long white scars covering her arms from where tree branches had whipped against her as she ran from death eaters, 4 deep gouges graced her neck, from when Bellatrix nails had dug in as she strangled and tortured her. A long thin scar, starting from the back of her left knee and curving around her thigh to the middle, evidence from where a piece of glass had sliced her open as they burst through the roof of Gringotts. They were only the visible ones. With scars likes these she knew she would never find love, no one wants to be with a witch so disfigured. Oh well at least she had her books.

*Time Skip*

The feast was over, the prefects were leading the first years to their dorms. Hermione, after talking with the headmistress was heading to her dorm. She wasn't stupid she could feel the stares, she could hear the whispers.

 _Scars…Look at her leg…her arm…hero…mudblood?.._

She ignored them though, she soon found herself in front of a painting on the 3rd floor, previously forbidden, a portrait of the founders in front of her. They all looked down at her, a small smile graced Godric and Salazar's face, tears in the eyes of Helga as for Rowena a nod and a few kind words is what she received. A password was not needed, only the heads could enter and so they were recognised, even someone under the effects of polyjuice would not be able to pass, the magic of the founders too strong to be deceived.

She entered her dorm, not noticing the neutral colours, the huge bookshelf lining one wall, the fireplace already lit and bright, she trudged to her room, threw off her robes and changed into a tank and short cotton shorts. Quickly she went to make herself a cup of tea and grab a book, hoping to lose herself in the world of Jane Austen.

Blaise looked up at the four founders, he bowed, a sign of respect. Godric nodded his head and Blaise entered his dorm, he wondered if she would be in the common room of their dorm, or if she had already gone to bed, he already knew she was head girl, how could she not be. As he looked up his eyes widened in shock, his mouth pressed into a thin line, a tear slid down his face, she was beautiful, more beautiful that he could remember, his heart dropped as he took her in.

Hermione was facing the bookshelf, standing on a little stool looking for her favourite book, she didn't hear the door open or the thud as Blaise's bag fell to the ground, the cause of his shock? Her scars of course. Silver lines, crisscrossed her back, some thick, some thin. Bellatrix didn't just Crucio her and carve her arm like she was a piece of meat, she whipped her too, whipped her within an inch of her life, her back was a collage of spider webbed scars. Silver and glowing in the light.

He was across the room in a matter of seconds, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he cradled her against chest. She tensed in his arms, his voice echoed softly in her ear, _'it's only me my love.'  
_ He felt her body relax and then shake, swiftly he picked her up, sat down on the lounge and placed her in his lap, her arms circled him, her head fell into the crook of his neck. She cried.

For the first time since the war ended, she cried, finally feeling safe enough to let down the wall she'd so carefully constructed. She wept for the lives lost, the pain of losing her parents, the destruction of her second home and lastly, she wept for herself.

Her tears dried, her breathing calmed and finally her eyes closed.  
Blaise looked down at his little witch, gently picking her up he carried her to his room, she would not sleep alone tonight. As he lay her in his bed, he looked around for a chair to sit in, he would not leave her tonight or ever again, he would protect her indefinitely.

 _'Hold me?'_ a small voice said softly, so softly he almost didn't hear, he looked down into her amber eyes and smiled softly. _'As you wish, my love.'_ Blaise answered as he slid under the covers next to her, pulling her against him so her head fell against his chest, one arm around her the other behind his head. His eyes slowly closed.

No nightmares haunted their dreams that night, or any night since.


End file.
